Tiny, sinful puppet
by DulceAzul156
Summary: Mientras Haruka tuviera un muñeco, Makoto jugaría con su marioneta.[AU/UA] [Conjunto de Drabbles-Viñetas] [Posibles OoCs: yangire Mako-chan y yandere Haru-chan]
1. I & II

_**N/A:** Me encuentro en el medio de una relación algo rara con el hiatus, de esas que vienen y van, intentando dejarme sin contacto con ideas concretas e insistiendo en angustiarme con las jornadas escolares. Aun así me gustaría olvidar el drama, y proseguir con mi debut en el fandom de Free!. _

_Espero que les agrade esta serie de viñetas, he aquí mi pareja favorita, y algo a lo que podría llamar una trama bastante tomada y machucada u.u Bueno, ojalá les guste la fantasía, o al menos tomen la compasión de leerlo. Como ya mencioné, es mi primera vez aquí, así que mando besos y abrazos a quienes no me tiren nada~(notese el miedito)_

 _ **Advertencias:** Posibles OoCs repletos de intentos de yanderismo; fantasía en demasía, con malas rimas entre tramas inconclusas; comienzo lento. _

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kōji Ōji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyotoAnimation. Solo los utilizo por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _Fue en su séptimo u octavo cumpleaños cuando su abuela, unos meses antes de morir, le regaló a Haruka aquel extraño muñeco el cual, sin notarlo, comenzaría a cambiar su vida entera; dando un primer paso con la promesa hacia su abuela de que no importase si fuera un prodigio, un genio, o una persona ordinaria, siempre buscaría la inspiración que necesitara en ese pequeño juguete, con caso omiso a las circunstancias._

 _En aquel entonces, no lo entendía muy bien. Sin embargo, nunca lo olvidaría._

— _ **Su primer error, aceptarlo...**_

 **I**

El día en que murió su abuela fue la primera vez en la cual se encontró realmente interesado en jugar con el extravagante muñeco.

No es como si buscara alguna distracción para evitar al llanto —ya poseía un mecanismo en su fuerza de voluntad para tales cosas— sólo quería el mero y tierno recuerdo de sus palabras con la anciana bajo días saludables.

Sólo rememoraba su infancia antes de romperse.

Al caer la noche, únicamente lamentaba una cosa: no haberle dicho a la abuela sobre su primer amigo.

Tal como su promesa, sería de por vida.

— _ **El segundo, reconocerlo.**_

 **II**

 _«Makoto._ _S_ _e parece bastante a… »_ Pensó Haruka cuando aquel chico apareció.

No logró hacer muchos amigos en su tiempo de primaria, y para la secundaria Iwatobi, no le fue mejor. Ni se acercaba a poder medirlo de igual a igual.

Dado esto, lo único que hacía fuera de la escuela era dibujar y pintar; a veces, también practicaba en la cocina. Ya no nadaba, no tenía sentido hacerlo sin padres o abuela, sin alentarlo a reunirse con la magnificencia del agua y ganar trofeos; tampoco estaba Rin, con quien competía frecuentemente tratando de declararse el mejor sumergiéndose en la vitalidad dentro del agua. Nunca hablaron a lo propicio, mas le impactó fuertemente las palabras de su competencia, cuando confesó sobre su marcha hacia Australia.

Muy grande fue su sorpresa cuando, a finales de su primer semana en la escuela media, mientras intentaba mezclar carboncillo con pasteles, un chico inusual se acercó para hablarle; y Haruka no dudó en cómo sabía su nombre. Solo se enfocó en la familiaridad por la cual reconoció su vestimenta y en por qué se dignó a dirigirse a alguien como él.

 _«Vaya, hasta su voz es del modo que imaginaba»_

Apareció en su mente, luego de escuchar por parte del joven una pequeña presentación junto a otra mención de su nombre, por esa voz, esos labios tan amables, embriagantes.

 _«Soy Makoto. Aunque ya me conozcas; quiero que sepas, siempre estaré aquí para ti, Haru-chan»_

Y vaya que lo estaba.

 _«Pues ese nombre va con sus ojos»_ Había sido lo ultimo considerado por Haruka, incluso antes de siquiera rebuscar en la complejidad de su rostro, tan cercano.

Antes de conocer siquiera la transparencia de sus pensares ante Makoto.

— _ **El tercero, nunca haberle dado un**_ _**nombre concreto.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Me disculpo por si haya algún error, apenas terminé el documento fue que lo traje aquí._

 _Publicare de a dos o tres drabbles/viñetas cuando encuentre el tiempo. Al menos quedará como una publicación para Halloween._

 _Si les gustó dejen su comentario, de lo contrario, señalen lo que debería mejorar en un comentario xD._

 _Con tardanza, les deseo un feliz Halloween o Dia de Muertos a quienes los festejen. (No sé muy bien de este último, pero bien saben quienes los festejan. Cabe decir que no soy de México y tal vez estoy hablando demasiado) ¡Saludos!_


	2. III

**I** **II**

—Pero no son justos contigo, Haru-chan. —Había dicho Makoto, repentino. De hecho, todo el ambiente era bastante repentino y bastaba con decir que el joven apareció en terrenos escolares, citando a Haruka hacia un rincón apartado.

Más allá de aquella faceta taciturna, la cual siempre cargaba, a Haruka le picaron centenares de cosas —pensarlas bajo acotaciones de emociones de contentamiento, le fue imposible.

Entonces, cuando estuvo por preguntarle a qué venía y qué quería, sus ojos —tan vivos a él, como el azul a la naturaleza— le mostraron una mezcla jamás presenciada. En ella, la pena, consideración y algo más raro al miedo fluían cuan arroyo infectado.

Además de sospechar que Makoto había frecuentado el lugar todo este tiempo, Haruka creía, se debía a su deficiencia hacia cualquier deporte fuera del agua, lo que le descartaba instantáneamente en cada elección para partidos de fútbol en los recesos; o en gimnasia, para cada actividad; o en las carreras hasta la cantina, puesto que apenas trotaba si se lo pedían.

Cabellos castaños intentaban ayudarle, mientras simples morochos decaían por segundo en su sonrojado existir.

—Siento conocerlos, y engañan, roban… ¡Podrían hacerte lo mismo, Haru-chan! —decía, en inclinaciones sutiles para llevarlo consigo, a más del prometedor cercado por el cual se separaban.

Haruka también lo esperó.

—No me harán nada mientras no se acerquen. Tampoco les hablaré si no me hablan. Ellos no me interesan, creo que es algo recíproco. —articuló, al tanto de evitar la caída de las cenizas dentro su cabello a su garganta. Sentía el peligro hasta en el semblante inmutable de Makoto, puesto que nunca había hablado tanto, amalgamando tantas palabras, con tal tono y ligereza.

Makoto recordó verlo así únicamente cuando nadaba bajo las brazas de olas saladas entre atardeceres calurosos. Por aquellos días en los cuales solo podía disfrutar la vista y extenderle sus manos para alejarlo de resfríos primaverales, le regaló una sonrisa de costado, con sus ojos a medio cerrar.

 _Esperaría, siempre y cuando Haruka traiga esos actos impredecibles consigo ¡Porque cada pizca cuenta!_

 _«Makoto, me gustaría que confiaras en mí y no vengas a…»_

—Confío en ti, Haru-chan. Soy incondicional en ello y lo sabes a la perfección —continuó. Y Haruka tragó en seco, no comprendía como podía adivinarle, aun dentro del repugnante clima.

—Pero, siendo franco, confío en Haru-chan. El Haru-chan parado frente a mí, no existe nadie más.

—Como digas. Pero quita el «chan».

Haru se alivió al no tener nada más para decir. Sin embargo, le aterró que la primera vista del sol por esos días se asomara a la par de la risa —suave y hechizante. Impropia a cada mundo que le vea— de Makoto. Se asemejaba a lo mágico, tornándose escalofriante ante el crudo sentimiento de: _«Si esto es lo que queda ¿Qué será de mí al perderlo?»_

Era la primera vez la cual aceptaba el privilegio del sol —astro contrario a su hidrógeno, a su anatomía— y si bien juraba, Makoto le tocó tanto a él, como él a Makoto —o sea, nada. Ni la cifra de un saludo— sentir su calidez también era un lujo.

— _ **El cuarto, apreciarlo.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Según mi poca experiencia por FF y la gran credibilidad que posee Wikipedia por ser Wikipedia, si el escrito tiene más de 100 o 500 palabras cuenta como viñeta, y con 530 supongo que lo sea _(._.) _No pude llegar a juntar las partes III y IV entonces alargué la tercera, mientras preparo a la cuarta._

 _Muchas gracias **Natsuna27** y **eclipse total,** por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar review. Les juro, pensé que el proceso estaría muy confuso y nadie lo entendería; me alegra saber que les interesa y quieran seguir leyendo~ ;D _

_Centenares de disculpas en el caso de hallarse algún error de ortografía o gramática. No soy perfecta, word tampoco._

 _Si te gustó, tu comentario es bienvenido y alegra mis días~ ¡Saludos!_


	3. IV & V

**IV**

 _«¡Haru! No deberías hacer eso, podrías meterte en problemas… Por mí»_

Era muy probable que Makoto haya dicho miles de demás cosas anteriores a aquello, pero apenas acababan de pasar dos tandas de escalones en la extensa escalinata hacia su casa, cuando el sistema en Haruka le permitió oír sus elocuencias nuevamente; reaccionando a como se creía un ser vivo y móvil, por —tal vez— varios, estresantes segundos.

De mirar al piso hasta levantar en frente, cayó en bastantes cosas, con las cuales nunca hubiera tenido conciencia de no ser por haber pasado tal tortura en el tiempo de siete cuadras en otoño, dos pinturas perdidas, y decimales de galaxias, donde su cuerpo, su mente y un rompecabezas que gustan de llamar _alma,_ se callaban en constancia, con ese tipo de astucia, el cual Haru niega poseer todos los días.

Primero, estaba vivo; ahora supone, lo está.

Segundo, sobrevivió catorce años con eso de vivir.

Tercero, viviría; siempre que se encontrara Makoto junto a él.

Cuarto, vivirá. Para Makoto.

Quinto, demás relevancias quizá no importasen.

Sexto, nadie más podría vivir por Makoto.

Séptimo, se encargaría, del caso contrario.

Aun así, Makoto no necesitaría saber.

Aunque supiera, no le diría. Nada,si fuera posible, nunca.

Los matices del atardecer cambiaban el ambiente tras teñirse con grises, brisas frías, estrellas otoñales, y azules. Haruka movió algo en su garganta e hizo _casi_ un sonido. Pudo ser un carraspeo.

Posterior a lo ocurrido… Quedaba solo esperar a Makoto.

 _«Fue mucho antes de lo esperado, Haru… De verdad, eres muy amable… »_

A cambio de su lastimosa voz, el rostro en Makoto rebalsaba de deleite, con aquella sonrisa tan abierta, y olivas tan brillantes. Sin embargo, a Haru no le importó lo que dijo ni como lo entonó; le preocupaba escucharlo únicamente en la pausa entre los retumbones dentro su cabeza y corazón.

 _«Tan amable. Tendrían que castigarte por ello.»_

Haruka se detuvo cuando vio a Makoto pararse con firmeza al final de la última tanda escalada. Faltaban como tres más.

Él lo vio como si quisiera pedirle algo. A todo él. Makoto respondió, entrecerrando y asintiendo, dejándole ver lo que sería luego.

 _«Con todo hasta ahora ¿Cuándo es luego?»_ pensó con sus azules, demasiado nublados para la ocasión.

Otra vez pasó, estaba por hablar, cuando el otro adivinó.

—Lavaré tu camisa. Luego me dirás como lo sentiste. No quiero que te guardes las cosas, Haru-chan, me dirás cada detalle, ¿entendido? —agregó. No; ordenó. Esta vez, Haru sintió su propio carraspeo muy fuerte, el _«chan»_ le cayó como un baño frío y lento, el cual necesitaba.

Quizá Makoto nunca adivinaba. Puede que su inercia sea _transparente._

Siguió avanzando, debían apurarse ¿O no?

—Oh, Haru… —Makoto tomó su manga, donde colgaban hilos con botones. Sonrió cabizbajo en cuanto le vio. —También me contarás lo otro —dijo, en toda la claridad de aquel anochecer.

—No entiendo, ¿Te refieres a…—

—Ya veo. —Tiró de su muñeca y se adelantó un par de escalones. Parecía haberse enojado, mas lo miró desde arriba con una paz indiscutible. —Me dirás sobre el tipo de sangre que disfrutas más.

A veces, cuando Haruka prestaba mucha atención a su modo al hablar, hallaba cierto orden, bastante peculiar.

Maldición, no comprendía su sonreír.

— _ **El quinto, confiarle.**_

 **V**

Haruka, en ese momento, se encontraba consciente de dos hechos, ilícitos hacia media humanidad.

Uno era que, después de que Makoto lo ayudara a desvestirse, bañarse en su fatiga, y luego vestirse de vuelta, se acostara —algo perdido consigo mismo— bajo los brazos del otro. Y si de por si Makoto ya era cómodo, el estar secándole el cabello mientras susurraba tarareos lo hacía querer dormirse justo así, para solo soñar con ello.

Lo segundo era mucho menos complicado o preocupante; había matado, junto a Makoto. Y lo recordaría, como todo en él, de lo que le daba Makoto. Tuvo su impacto propio para la ocasión mas situarse al punto del sueño eterno como ahora, parecía más recompensa que castigo.

El porqué incluía a un grupo de chicos de otra división buscándole, diciéndole algo sobre Makoto, quien quería hablarle; a su yo de entonces, preguntándose cómo lo conocían si acaso él era el único en reconocerlo, y al pedido de una niña ingenua de la misma división, cuyo nombre multigénero —por pura casualidad— era Makoto, deseando invitarlo al Club de Artes.

Bajo su apatía diaria, Haru negó la solicitud y salió lo más pronto posible de allí. Sin embargo, el ínfimo tumulto furibundo, conformado por los chicos de antes, lo confundió a la salida.

No buscaba esa clase de problemas, tampoco entendía de razones para involucrarse, por lo que se marchó a través de la ruta de siempre. Y no se quejó cuando lo siguieron, intentando provocarlo; de hecho, se sentía tan callado, tranquilo como nunca imaginaría.

En conclusión, se veían tres sombras revoloteando alrededor de un silencio —inminente a querer huir— en las alturas de las calles costeras en Iwatobi.

En perspectiva, a Haru le sobraban sombras para soportar.

Y le faltaba Makoto, a quien no había visto desde la mañana, cuando le advirtió sobre un capricho de ir a jugar al techo o algo parecido.

Un poco después de mitad de camino, llegó la gota que colmó el vaso —con todo e ironía, era una gota pequeña, y roja.

 _«Si mi hermana fuera un chico, seguro no la ignorarías. »_

Pudo haber sido tanto un grito fuerte y ronco, como una burla suave e irrelevante, aunque Haruka no lo notó hasta de dar la vuelta y asomarse en lo indebido: _su compasión._

 _«¡¿Y qué si es así?!»_

No especificó el instante en el cual inclinó su cuerpo, pero jamás supo que podía hacer _eso_ con sus manos.

 _Eso_ de tocar a otros, aterrizando firme.

La expresión en Haru solo indicaba lo que vendría después, de momento este chico —nombre no identificado, cachetada de Haruka marcada en la cara— intentaba estabilizarse, entre su ceño de dolor y todo. En sus ojos azules, sostenía la nimia esperanza de que no iría más allá de aquello, terminando en una insignificancia de agresión verbal y mucha menos agresión física.

Mas bien se sabe que una cosa que lleve a otra peor, terminará con sangre, veneno, o quizá los dos. Para el caso de Haruka, hubo sangre posterior a varios golpes esquivados, un palo de madera recogido, y una oportunidad clavada _justo_ en el pecho de otros.

Entonces alzó la vista, y Makoto ya no le faltó.

Le dijo que lo estaba esperando y lo acompañaría a casa. Sin mencionar lo reciente, Haruka sospechó; él se lo esperaba. _Tal vez_ lo ansiara, como cuando él mismo piensa en hacer cualquier cosa por Makoto, y este por predecirlo, leerlo.

 _[…] Lo recordaría, como todo en él, de lo que le daba Makoto. […]_

— _ **El sexto, recordarlo, resguardarlo.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Mi pastilla para los mareos consiste en decir que la viñeta **IV** no sería nada sin la viñeta **V** ;) _

_Y... **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mako-chan!** Hermoso milagro del Universo, mi sueño de ojos verdes, mi... Perdona por escribirte como un intento de yanquire... _ (._.) _Pero hay que aceptar que mueves todo un fandom —y más que fans, fangirleos— con solo tu sonrisa, o tu voz, interpretada por nuestro otro cumpleañero en noviembre **¡** **Tatsuhisa Suzuki!** —o Tattsun, Ta_2, Tachin, Tatchu..._

 _Bueno, pararé un poquito con los gritos de loca y prosigo a disculparme por no haber actualizado este fin de semana, aunque aquí esta —y como "regalo" de cumpleaños -u- Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, las cosas comenzarán a tornarse "más" confusas, por no decir trastornadas... a mi forma(?_

 _Si te gustó, expresame tu amor con un review y alegra mis días~ Si no te gustó, expresame tu opinion con un review, y mejora mis dias(? ¡Saludos!_


	4. VI

_**N/A:** Si has sobrevivido hasta este punto y deseas evitar demás confusiones, ya sean presentes o futuras, tomate la diminuta molestia de leer las notas del final. De antemano, muchas gracias por leerme, siempre espero sus opiniones sinceras —y constructivas, porfis— en el espacio de reviews. Si hay algo que necesite mejorar, estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios. _

_Sin más, continuo con esta transmi— err... viñeta OwO_

* * *

 **VI**

El humo de las berenjenas y las pepitas disparadas por estrellas imitadas lo ayudaban a contenerse en Obon. Eso, y haber encontrado recetas de caballa, ocultas en los cajones desde tiempos de su abuela, le hacían pensar si en verdad ella era la difunta.

Sobre el pórtico del jardín trasero, enciende el quizás quinto _sparkler_ —o décimo, solo contaba los segundos donde perecían— en lo que sobra de la tarde, mientras se pregunta si bajo la mirada de los muertos estaría desgastando parte de su vida mediante la más imperdonable manera.

Haruka no lo cree así, las chispas son divertidas, observar su caída es divertido y, a diferencia de todo lo implicado con el primer año de preparatoria en Iwatobi, lo encuentra productivo. Aun así, no valían más al tiempo junto a Makoto: las chispas ni se asemejan al brillo de sus verdes o al picor en sus sonrisas. En Obon nunca le arrasó tanto calor a la cara, de hecho, en ningún otro verano; descubrió.

El instante donde su vista al frente varió y muchos puntos en su clavícula le ardieron, fue cuando giró y medio reprimió hacia la expresión apacible de Makoto. También, fue cuando medio cambió su propio temple.

—Eso… —Su mueca hacia la estrella que el otro sostenía con delicadez tenía tan poca condescendencia, como la quietud de la noche entre el andar de los muertos.

—Oh, ¿Te molesta?

…Y de los vivos inclusive.

Ahí estaban esos ojos, los cuales, entrecerrados, parecían florecer a través del brillo en la noche; esas cejas, adornándolos arriba de la octava inocencia indecisa; y esa sonrisa suave, sus labios posándose al punto de abrirse, quedando en un silbido de relajación. Allí se proyectaba esa imagen que solía hallar algunas mañanas, cuando paraba de ahogarse mediante sueños para despertar con más de un corte a su causa. Ya no se extraña para preguntar qué ocurre ni se congela por la intriga, en su lugar, Haru agacha la cabeza y le lanza un pequeño ademán, permitiéndole proseguir.

Entonces Makoto cura con su lengua las quemaduras de su clavícula, y Haruka no siente el rojo más allá de la cara. A pesa de verlo casi como una costumbre, lo percibe cada vez más gentil; ya no evita cerrar los ojos en el momento.

Se supo respirando a nueva cuenta en lo que Makoto chocaba sus frentes, lo miraba fijo, centímetros arriba, y acomodaba inconforme los mechones de su oreja —una, otra vez; ojalá, por siempre. El deseo de nadar en sus pupilas llega hasta Haru, empujándolo a querer temblar por sus huesos inamovibles. Y el magnetismo aumente en intervalos gigantes, incitándolo a huir cuando, al mismo tiempo, desea quedarse hasta que se le drene la vida —sumarse a los muertos, quienes observan.

Bajo docenas de dudas sin manifiesto, Makoto le responde con una caricia y un único viento. Sus caricias van por lugares muy extraños; Haruka descubre por reflejos irreales.

 _«¿Cómo…?»_

—Vaya, al parecer no pude evitarlo. Aunque, bueno, tampoco lo lamento —susurra palabras y añade centímetros, mas apenas se colan dentro de la bruma.

 _«…Primer…_

 _…Beso.»_

Tras eones de esfuerzo, logra articular su mente.

Noche de Obon, acompañado del humo en las berenjenas, cenizas de quizás unos diez _sparklers,_ y recetas de caballa algo olvidadas, es el instante donde Haruka da nombre a docenas de nuevos sentimientos.

Makoto, por su parte, tropieza con otro tinte amable para engaños atemporales.

 _ **—El séptimo, recibirlo, invitándolo.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Obon= es un festival japonés donde honran a los familiares fallecidos. _

_¡Lo siento! ¡En serio, el tiempo me ha absorbido! No me excusaré con los exámenes, ¡me excusaré también con la familia! Pero bueno, el asunto —el cual no fue nada grave, solo ir de acá para allá— ya está concluido, y estoy preparando el material para los demás drabbles y viñetas (sí, aun quedan drabbles u.u)_

 _Lo que me lleva al siguiente tema, para no confundirse, **recuerden pensar en un drabble o viñeta como lo que son: una escena única, con ideas variadas dentro de un espacio muy escaso. Si piensan en cada número como un recuento único, no tienen que reconsiderar a los números anteriores y/o pensarlo como una continuación. Aunque claro, en conjunto, todos tienen algo que ver.**_

 _Y con eso, dejaré de repetir las palabras drabbles o viñetas, casi tienen igual participación que los nombres de Makoto y Haru. UwU_

 _ **E** clipse Total, a mi me encantan tus reviews *le devuelve los corazoncitos* Puede que ya ni te acuerdes de esto, puesto que llevo vida y media sin actualizar, pero siempre me emocionan tus comentarios, y creo que con el último hasta grité(?._

 _Con el desarrollo del yanderismo, supongo, con Haru me costará un montón, aunque espero que lo valga xD También he visto varios fics con la temática, y a veces, con un solo sádico no basta ¿no? (e.e) La cosa es, que son **yandere y** **yangire** , uno causa daño por amor, mientras que el otro, por puro entretenimiento 7w7 No puedo dar pistas, ya lo descubrirán~_

 _Si han soportado mis parloteos hasta aquí ¡Les mando Saludos!_


End file.
